


Memories

by AlleyMoslof



Category: Bleach
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm already going to apologize, M/M, Memories, Slow Dancing, not tagging much as to not spoil the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMoslof/pseuds/AlleyMoslof
Summary: Toshiro spends his Valentine's day slow dancing in his kitchen with Ichigo, listening to slow jazz music play. Toshiro's POVHope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Memories

I could feel him, brushing his fingers through my hair. Pleasant, leisurely, avoiding tangles.  
I could feel his heart under my hands. Rhythmic, strong, calming.  
I could feel his breath on my forehead. Warm, slow, easy.  
I could feel his lips as he kissed my temple. Soft, relaxing, loving.  
I could feel his arm around my waist. Strong, protective, supporting.

I could hear the music as we danced in circles, a slow and easy jazz.   
I could hear our footsteps shuffling, back and forth as we barely moved.  
I could hear him hum as we got to the part he loved the most.  
I could hear his chuckle, low and inviting, as the song changed to a more upbeat song.

“I love you.” he said. I hummed in reply, “I love you so much.”   
He placed the hand that was previously carding through my hair under my chin, lifting it up.

I could taste the chocolate that he had earlier, it’s sweet richness distracting for a moment.  
I could taste the wine that was on the counter, it was a celebration after all.  
I could taste him, before he separated our lips.

“Look at me, love.” He rubbed his thumb on my cheek, “I want to see your beautiful eyes.”

I smiled as I felt a slight blush cross my cheeks, still not used to his adoration of me.  
I raised my hands, placing his handsome face between them.  
I opened my eyes…

And he was gone.  
He was gone.  
I was alone.

He was never there.  
He had been gone for a long time.  
And all I was left with were the memories.

I hate Valentine’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I didn't want to spoil the ending with tags. I love everyone who has read this and I'm sorry if I made anyone cry
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> IchiHitsu week
> 
> Valentine's day prompts: slow dancing, memories, I hate Valentine's day, real chocolate (its mentioned but not entirely sure it counts...)


End file.
